The Strength It Takes
by jane3876
Summary: He chuckled in her ear. "Now, now. Calm down, little one. I'll make sure we…" Lucy jerked her head violently to the side when he pressed his lips against her throat and flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, her lips lifting in a snarl. "enjoy ourselves." The road to recovery was never a smooth, easy one; after all it takes more strength to heal than to hurt.
1. Chapter 1

_(AN: You voted for it, and so I deliver...Hope you enjoy it!)_

**The Strength It Takes**

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...

* * *

"_Natsu!"_

Lucy screamed out in alarm as she watched her partner collapse and remain still. Getting to her feet, she sprinted toward him, skidding to a stop next to him and reaching forward to roll him onto his back. His face was slack and his eyes closed, but he was breathing and alive, making her shoulders relax a fraction.

A gasp was torn from her as she was pulled from her partner. She felt a strong, warm arm wrap around her waist just under her breasts and bring her back against a hard chest. Her eyes were wide with shock and her mouth was opened on a silent protest as she heard a dark chuckle, making the body behind her vibrate. She had to suppress a shudder of revulsion when she felt a warm breath brush against her exposed neck.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Spirit Mage." As he spoke, the dark mage used his free hand to trail his touch down her side to the hem of her blouse. When his skin touched hers, she began to struggle, her shock finally fading away.

"Let me go!" she shouted, twisting in his grip, her gaze trained in the injured Dragon Slayer all the while. She felt his grip around her tighten and she brought her hands to grip the arm around her, digging her nails into his skin.

He chuckled in her ear. "Now, now. Calm down, little one. I'll make sure we…" Lucy jerked her head violently to the side when he pressed his lips against her throat and flicked his tongue out to taste her skin, her lips lifting in a snarl. "_enjoy_ ourselves."

"Let me go you bastard!" she screamed, clawing at his arm. But he remained unaffected by her struggles. Her booted feet kicked against his shins in an attempt to injure him, but he merely bore her abuse with amusement. Thinking quickly, she felt at her hip for her keys or even her whip, but felt only the denim of her shorts. Behind her, the dark mage smirked against her skin, seeing her instinctive movements.

"Don't worry about your keys, little one. I disposed of them. Wouldn't want any of your little spirits to ruin out fun, right?"

She did an impressive imitation of one of Natsu's growls when she felt his slimy hand brush the bared skin of her abdomen as the material of her blouse rose up with her struggles for freedom. But no matter what she did, his grip remained like iron around her waist and she could feel his free hand behind the roam across her exposed skin and along the side of her hip, seeking the expanse of bare leg that her small shorts left bare. She could feel the panic begin to make the saliva in her mouth dry up, but tried to fight it.

_No! I can't…I can't panic now! I have to stay calm._

But despite her thoughts, she felt her body freeze when his hand snaked under her blouse to caress the skin just under her bra. Goosebumps broke out along her arms and legs and she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in alarm. She could feel her pulse thrum frantically beneath the thin skin along her neck and wrists as she fought for calm.

Snarling, she jabbed her elbow back in an attempt to get him to loosen his hold, but he pinned her arms at her sides before she could by adjusting his grip on her waist. "You're a feisty one, huh? I like that," he whispered against her throat and she felt a sharp pain as he bit down, drawing blood. When she cried out in surprise, he laughed darkly and licked the blood away, making her scrunch up her face in disgust.

Thrusting her head back, she felt a surge of vicious satisfaction when she heard his curse as the back of her head connected with his face and his grip on her loosened in surprise. Surging from his hold, she stumbled forward a few feet, desperate to reach Natsu's side and find her keys, thinking that if she _could just get to Natsu_, she would be safe. But she didn't make it far when she felt a body crash into her back, sending her tumbling into the dirt. She cried out in surprise and barely had enough time to bring her hands out to brace her fall, her palms scrapped raw and nearly biting her tongue in half.

Dazed, she couldn't struggle as she felt the dark mage's hands grab her shoulders to flip her onto her back and press his body intimately against hers to pin her down. With his thighs on either side of her hips, he immobilized her legs and used one of his hands to cage her wrists above her head.

Snapping out of her daze of surprise and pain, she bucked her hips in an attempt to throw him off of her, but his weight simply pushed her back down. His handsome face loomed over hers, twisted into an ugly expression of fury. She turned her face away as he hissed at her, spittle flying from his lips. "You _bitch_. Just for that I'm going to make sure you're awake and alive when I finish off your little boyfriend. One limb at a time."

His snarl grew in viciousness when she simply laughed at him, her brown eyes hard as steel and her pretty mouth screwed up into a vicious smirk. "As if you could kill Natsu. Just you wait until he wakes up. You're going to wish you'd never run across us," she boasted, ignoring the way she cringed inside at her own cocky words. While she didn't doubt Natsu's ability to defeat this dark mage, he was currently out of commission and it was just her and their opponent.

Above her, the dark mage cocked an eyebrow and looked over at the still Dragon Slayer as if he could hear her thoughts. Turning back to the girl pinned beneath him, his smirk was back. "Be that as it may, he's not awake now to save you. So I'm going to enjoy you while I can. Think of it as a last request for a dying man," he said mockingly, and used his free hand to tease the top button on her blouse, shifting his weight onto the hand that caged her wrists and making her wince in pain at the pressure. At his words, Lucy could feel a new wave of fear and dawning panic freeze the blood in her veins.

Cursing, she focused her attention back to the dark mage with her mouth set in a grim line. It looked like Natsu wasn't going to wake up and save her any time soon. This was something Lucy would have to get out of on her own.

But as she struggled, she was more than aware that she was effectively pinned beneath the dark mage. And even if she could get one of her hands free, there wasn't anything she could use as a weapon within reach.

Her heart skipped a beat and she froze when she heard the distinct sound of fabric tearing and felt the cool air on her exposed skin.

_No…No!_

Her eyes wide with terror, she struggled with all her might, bucking her hips and thrashing, but to no avail. She was helpless against him. Against her will, she felt her eyes begin to burn with tears when she felt his hands begin to touch her skin. Denial and fear was a bitter taste in her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Please, God. Anything but this! Someone…someone, please help me!_

Above her, the dark mage smirked and claimed her lips with his. She choked and turned her head to dislodge him. He chuckled. "I love that look on your face, little one. It's getting me very…_excited_." To emphasize his point, he bucked his hips into hers and a sob tore from her throat.

"_Lucy!"_

The roar of her name made her eyes shoot open and the dark mage freeze on top of her. A brilliant smile split her face when she saw her partner's open and awake eyes. His body was encased entirely of flames and she could make out the outline of scales near his dilated, _furious_ eyes.

"_Get off of her!" _Natsu roared as he reached forward to grasp the dark mage's clothing, lifting him off of Lucy's body and flinging him a good distance away.

"Natsu!" she cried in relief and sat up, clutching the remains of her blouse to cover herself. Relief made her light headed and her body began to shake with tremors.

At her voice, her partner looked down at her, his face gentling slightly. "Are you okay, Lucy?"

A few tears escaped her eyes but her smile was genuine. "I will be now," she murmured shakily. Satisfied, Natsu turned back to his opponent.

"You sick son of a bitch," he spat as the dark mage got to his feet once more, a smirk on his face and seemingly unfazed by the Dragon Slayer's fury. The dark mage laughed and flexed his hands the air around him beginning to stir with his magic.

"Did it piss you off that I was touching your girl? That I could taste of skin, her _fear_?" As he spoke, he licked his lips, as if remembering the taste. "She was _delicious_ by the way."

With an animalistic roar, Natsu lunged toward his opponent, who easily danced out of his way, his mocking smile still firmly in place. Dodging an especially vicious kick, the dark mage's eyes connected with Lucy's wide eyes.

When she saw him looking at her, she couldn't help but huddle in on herself, her grip on her blouse tightening until her knuckles were white. "Remember my touch, little one. Remember my kiss, my heat, the feel of me on top of you. Remember me, little one," he called.

Lucy ducked her head and couldn't contain a shiver of revulsion that his words invoked and couldn't stop herself from reliving the feel of his hands on her body, she had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood to keep the tears back.

At her reaction, the dark mage threw back his head and laughed. "How does it feel, Dragon Slayer?" he asked scornfully as Natsu lunged to him once again. "How does it feel to know that no matter what you do, your little girlfriend will always remember the feel of me on top of her? How does it feel to know that whenever you kiss her, she will remember the feel of _my_ lips on her?"

With a wordless battle cry, Natsu threw himself at his enemy, his eyes enraged and his flames crackling with lightening. At the sight of him, Lucy felt more tears come to her eyes and pressed a hand to her lips to suppress her sobs. Natsu was fighting her battle. She should have never let the bastard touch her. If she had been stronger…

"Natsu," Lucy cried softly, barely above the sounds of the battle, but he could hear her nonetheless. "I'm sorry. I'm so _sorry_."

Natsu paused to catch his breath, making sure his gaze never left the figure of his opponent. He needed to revalute how he was going about this. Just attacking him didn't seem to be working, and the dark mage hadn't even retaliated yet. He growled deeply when he smelt the saltiness of Lucy's tears and the bitter tang to her fear.

"He had _no right _to touch you,Lucy," He murmured. At his voice, she lifted her head, the tears bright on her cheeks. "I will make him pay for making you cry. No one makes Lucy cry and gets away with it."

His words made a small, shaky smile form on her face and she nodded wordless.

_I trust you, Natsu,_ she thought.

"Oh, how sweet," the dark mage interjected mockingly. "You two are so cute together."

"Shut up you bastard," Natsu growled, bracing his body for his next attack. "I'll make you regret ever having laid a hand on her."

The dark made grinned. "Wow, your little girlfriend said almost the exact thing to me. Let's see if you can back it up, Dragon Slayer."

A vicious smirk twisted Natsu's face and his eyes darkened in anticipation. "Bring it on."

With a battle cry, the two mages clashed violently, a bright light and soundless explosion quickly following the clashing of the magic. Lucy gasped and shielded her eyes from the glare of it. When the light finally faded, only one figure stood in the rubble and she held her breath as she waited for the dust to clear to identify which mage was the victor.

Once the dust finally dissipated, she felt a surge of relief when she saw the telltale pink of her partner's hair as he turned toward her.  
"Natsu," she breathed. At her voice, a grin brightened his bloody and weary face.

"Told you I would win," he said, chuckling a little. She gasped as he swayed dangerously where he stood, making her jump to her feet and rush toward him. She caught his weight just as his knees buckled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Blinking dazedly at her, he frowned in concern.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" he asked, his voice weak as his exhaustion finally got the better of him. She sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, Natsu. I'll be just fine. As long as you're with me."

At her words, he grinned again as he struggled to stay conscious. "I'll always…be there for you, Luce."

She struggled a little under his weight and gently prodded Happy with her foot. At her nudging, the blue exceed groaned and blinked open his eyes. When he caught sight of the two wounded partners, he shot up, his wings appearing to keep him floating level with their gaze.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked frantically. His frown got worse as he saw Natsu's fight to stay conscious and Lucy's torn blouse and bruised skin and he had to fight back tears.

"Happy, can you find us some help? I'm not sure how much longer Natsu can stay conscious and I can't summon any of my spirits anymore."

But as she spoke, she heard a sound beside her and her eyes widened when they caught sight Loke, who had popped up beside her. When his eyes caught sight of the pair, his face contorted in shock.

"Lucy! What the hell happened?" he asked frantically, taking an alarmed step toward them. She smiled at him, despite the tears that ran steadily from her dark eyes. Her blouse hung in tatters on her torso, blood and dirt marring her bared skin. Natsu hung almost lifelessly next to her, his face a mass of bloody bruises and his eyes slowly loosing the fight to stay open, his ragged breathing alarmingly loud and shallow.

"Loke, help Natsu…He's hurt badly," she whispered as the added weight of her unconscious partner finally made her knees buckle and they tumbled to the ground. As she lost consciousness, the strain of the battle on her magic and her emotional turmoil finally taking its toll on her, she could hear Loke's furious curse and Happy's cry of alarm.

* * *

"…dark mage…barely alive..."

"…Lucy…beaten…torn…Natsu…wounded…"

When Lucy came to, it was to the low murmur of voices around her and the feel of a soft bed beneath her. Struggling to emerge from the last recesses of sleep from her mind, she couldn't stop the groan that left her as she shifted, causing every muscle in her body weep in pain. At her movements, the voices around her stopped before becoming clearer.

"Lucy? Lucy, are you awake?"

_Erza?_ She tried to talk, but her body wouldn't obey her and it only came out as a gust of air and a small moan. _Where am I? What happened?_ Her eyelids seemed to be glued shut.

"Lucy, listen to me." _Gray?_ "You're safe now. You and Natsu are back at the guild. You're safe."

_Natsu…Is Natsu okay?_

At her thoughts, she shifted restlessly, desperately wanting her body to listen to her wishes and speak her thoughts.

"Natsu…" she moaned, her fingers clenching the soft sheets under her. "Natsu…hurt…"

"Natsu is fine, Lucy." Erza again. She felt a warm hand reach and clasp one of her fisted hands. "He's a little beat up, but we gave him a little fire and he's healing up fine."

Lucy felt the tension leave her body. But at the mention of Natsu, she felt the memories that hung in the back of her mind rush forward with dazzling clarity. She whimpered and thrashed, her hand turning and clutching desperately at the comforting touch.

_The dark mage…he…almost…_

"_Remember me, little one. Remember me."_

She cried out when she felt the bed underneath her dip under the weight of another body, her muscles tensing.

"Lucy," Erza whispered, clutching the distraught blond's hand firmly. "Lucy, you're safe now. No one can hurt you here. Just get some more rest. We'll be here when you wake up again."

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes and a sob tore from her throat, her grip on Erza's hand tightening almost to the point of pain, but she stopped thrashing and felt her muscles relax slightly.

"Get some rest, Lucy," Gray spoke softly from beside her. "We won't let anything happen to you. You're safe with us…"

Lucy finally succumbed to the pull of sleep as his words registered.

_Safe? No, I'm not safe. I'll never be safe from the memory of him._

"_Remember my touch, little one. Remember me…"_

_Natsu…please…help me…_

* * *

_(AN: I have been playing with the idea of this kind of story ever since I wrote Bitterness, but I like this plot better and I feel it can be better. I don't think it will be very long, probably no more than 10 chapters tops, but who knows? It all depends on the response I get to be honest...hint, hint, wink, wink...I hope you enjoyed it! **PLEASE** give me some feedback! Thanks for reading! I adore you all!)_

_Jane_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:**Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

_Holy shit…what the hell happened to me?_

Natsu could feel his entire body weeping with pain, his nerve endings seemingly on fire. Groaning, he shifted in the bed, but immediately regretted his actions as another wave of pain almost knocked him out again.

_I feel like a fell off a fucking mountain…what the hell happened?_

Struggling to stay conscious, he searched his mind for what he could remember, and when said memories came back, his eyes snapped open and his lips peeled back in a snarl.

_Lucy!_

Taking bracing, shallow breaths, the Dragon Slayer blinked his eyes a little and took in his surroundings. He looked to be in one of the very familiar infirmary rooms in the guild. The scent of medicine and the lingering warmth of Wendy's magic permeated the room. Growling a little, Natsu struggled to sit up. He had to get to Lucy. What if she needed him? He would be damned if he left her unprotected again.

A cold sweat broke out along his brow as he managed to push himself into a sitting position, his arms shaking visibly from the effort and leaned back against the wall as he fought a wave of dizziness. Pain made his breathing fast and shallow and he could feel his body trembling with the effort to simply stay conscious.

"Natsu! What are you doing?"

Blinking open his eyes, he was greeted with the sight of a very worried Mira as she rushed toward him, fresh bandages and ointment in her arms. Setting her supplies on the table beside his bed, she stood next to him, her hands fluttering over his aggravated wounds that had already begun to bleed from his movements.

"Lay back down, right now, Natsu! You're going to hurt yourself!"

He narrowed his eyes and concentrated on shifting his body so his legs hung off the side of the bed.

"Don't…care…I have to…see Lucy…" he panted. Somehow managing to get his feet under him, he cursed when his knees gave out and he had to slap a hand to the wall to keep himself balanced. Mira yelled something at him and wrapped an arm around his waist to bare some of his weight.

"…reopen your wounds if you keep this up!" he heard her say with concern and irritation. "You're in no condition to be moving around."

Turning his head, he managed to capture her blue eyes with his dark eyes, his face solemn. "I have to see if Lucy is okay. Don't try to stop me."

Mira opened her mouth to protest, but something on his face stopped her. He wasn't looking at her with his usual stubbornness, there was something else stirring just beneath the surface. As he turned his face away and he struggled to stand on his own, she saw something flash over his face that brought tears to her eyes.

Fear.

"Natsu," she murmured quietly. When he turned to her, his mouth set into a grim line and his eyes wary, she could only sigh and tighten her grip around his waist. "I'll…I'll help you. Lean on me a little."

Deciding not to look into her sudden agreement too much, Natsu did was he was told and they began to slowly but steadily make their way out of the room and down the hall where he could smell Lucy's light scent coming from, laced with anxiety and fear.

Narrowing his eyes and ignoring how the muscles of his legs quivered and protested, he picked up his pace, his gaze trained steadily where he could faintly hear the sound of her slightly quickened heart rate and ragged breathing.

"Lucy," he whispered as he caught sight of her.

Erza and Gray looked up when they heard his voice and Erza got to her feet, her face already set into a mask of irritation as she prepared to yell at him, but a small shake of the head from Mira stopped her. Natsu ignored them all and separated from Mira to lurch unsteady to Lucy's bedside.

Her blond hair was spread around her haggard face like a halo, her brow wrinkled in a frown as she murmured something in her sleep. When she shifted slightly, one of her hands was bared to the open air and Natsu caught sight of the ugly bruise circling her slender wrist and he couldn't stop himself from cursing viciously.

Erza exchanged a silent look with Gray and they quietly filed out of the room to leave the couple alone for a moment. After Erza had closed the door behind her, she turned her gaze to the silent Mira.

Mira sighed and looked away. "I tried to stop him but…I don't think I've ever seen him like that. It was like…it was like he almost saw me as an enemy. I know he would have hurt himself even worse if I had tried to stop him."

Erza sighed and leaned her head back against the wall, her eyes closing on a wave of fatigue.

"What _happened_ to them out there?" she asked quietly. She fisted her hands at her sides. "_What happened?_"

Gray laid a hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes to look at him. He looked as tired and worried as she felt but he smiled at her a little bit. "We won't know until they're ready to tell us." He turned his gaze to the closed the door that separated them from their injured teammates. "Whatever happened, they have each other. We can only hope it will be enough."

* * *

"Lucy," Natsu murmured as he sank into a chair beside her bed. Even though his hands shook, he reached forward to brush her hair away from her brow, his fingers lingering on a nasty bruise that colored her cheek an ugly black and blue. Reaching down, he clasped her hand gently between both of his. "Lucy," he said quietly again and felt an embarrassing burning behind his eyes. Closing his eyes to stave off his overwhelming surge of emotion, he laid his forehead against her pale knuckles.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," he choked out. He hated the smell of her fear. He hated that her hand laid limply in his grip. He _hated_ that she didn't open her eyes and smile at him that smile that made him feel as if he could do anything. "This is all _my_ fault," he rasped, as he felt a warm wetness make its way down his pale cheeks. "I should have been there for you. I'm a horrible partner. This happened…because of me."

Biting his lip, he rubbed her knuckles across his cheek, taking comfort in the warm feel of her skin and her now calm heartbeat.

"Please…_forgive me._"

"Natsu…" His head snapped up when he heard her voice, his eyes wide. He saw that her brown eyes were open and focused on him. He felt as she turned her hand in his grasp to cup his cheek, her thumb following the track of a stray tear that made its way down his face. "It's not your fault…" Her lips trembled but she smiled at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "I should have been stronger…I shouldn't have let it get that far…I was too-"

He tightened his grip on her hand, his eyes flashing angrily despite the tears that still ran a steady stream down his face. "Don't you _dare_ say you were too weak! You're…" He squeezed her hand. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Lucy."

A ragged sob escaped her lips and she closed her eyes, turning her face into the pillow under head. Her whole body shook with the power of her sobs and her room echoed with the sounds of her grief. Silently, Natsu scooted forward to bury his face in her stomach, his shoulder trembling. Lucy lifted her arms to keep him close to her, her fingers burying into his mussed hair.

They took comfort from each other and expelled the tears of grief and guilt that weighed on their hearts. It wouldn't be easy for them to move on from what had happened. It would be a long, messy, agonizing journey. But as long as they stayed together, they _would_ move on; they _would_ become stronger. Because the strength it takes to heal is far greater than the strength it takes to hurt.

Pulling on one of her hands buried his hair, Natsu linked their fingers together against the sheets.

"I will protect you," he whispered against her stomach. Turning his face so he could look up at her, his bloodshot eyes were solemn and fierce. Lucy bit her lip. "I swear on my life, I will _never_ let you get hurt like that ever again."

She shook her head and gently tugged on his shoulder to bring his face level with hers. Wrapping her free arm around his neck, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Despite the fear that hung in the back of her mind, she could feel a wave of warmth spread through her at his words and the promise she could hear in his voice.

But she knew he couldn't protect her from everything. He couldn't protect her from memories, from herself. She knew that this was simply the beginning. She knew it would get worse before it would ever get better. But for right now, she simply marveled in the feel of his warm body pressed against hers and the comforting feel of his breath on her neck.

Distantly, she could hear dark laughter in the back of her mind.

_Remember me, little one…Remember me._

* * *

_(AN: I know it's a little short, but I didn't want to push it anymore than I did. I was a little unsure of Natsu's emotional response and I hope I kept him in character. If any of it is OOC, please tell me! Thank you to all of those who reviewed! I adore you all! Thanks for reading)_

_Jane_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter** **Three**

_Disclaimer_: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters

* * *

"Lucy…Lucy…wake up…"

Whose voice was that? Who's there?

"Lucy…wake up…open your eyes…"

Why? It hurt. Everything hurt.

A cold gust of wind made her shiver and she clenched her hands, her lips beginning to tremble.

"Wake up, little one…wake up and _remember_."

Little one?...

Lucy's eyes snapped open as the voice registered. It was _him_. That had been _his_ voice. A voice that she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. It sent fear spiraling through her entire body.

Desperately, her eyes sought out her surroundings, but all she saw was darkness…oppressive, all consuming darkness. Another chilled wind brushed along her skin and Lucy looked down, trying to see why she was so _cold, _but couldn't see anything through the black. Running her hands along her arms, she shifted her body, huddling in on herself. But as she shifted something registered in her scared, confused mind. She was naked. Why was she naked?

"Don't be so shy, little one. _Embrace_ it."

Her eyes widened and her arms tightened around herself as her eyes searched the darkness. Where was he? Could he see her? Where was she?

She parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out. She could feel her eyes begin to burn. She was so…_helpless_.

"…brought this on yourself…weak…never strong enough…"

The dark mage's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, and Lucy closed her eyes as she tried to drown out his words.

Stop it…please. _Stop._

Her body stiffened when she felt something shift behind her, but couldn't make herself turn toward it. A cry escaped her throat when she felt hot breath fan over the back of her neck and her nail dug into her arms to keep her shivers down.

"You know, little one," she heard him speak directly into her ear, just as ghostly fingers trailed down her exposed arms, down further…

Don't…Please no.

"The first time I saw you…I knew," his voice lowered to a husky whisper as one of his invisible hands cupped the naked curve of her hip. Lucy whimpered and felt ice cold tears begin to slide between her closed lids. "I knew I had to have you…and I knew you wanted me, wanted _this_. I could just tell by the way you looked at me, teased me with those skimpy clothes…" Another cold hand began to roam along her skin and she had to swallow a scream. "You _asked_ for this!"

Please…_Stop it!_

* * *

"_Stop it!"_

With a scream, Lucy shot up in bed, her eyes wide and sightless in her terror. Blinking, she distantly registered that she could see moonlight filtering through the open window of her bedroom next to her. She could feel the warm breeze caress her chilled skin and shivered.

With a choked sob, she brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, burying her face to hide the tears that ran rivers down her pale cheeks, her body shaking.

_It was just a dream. He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore…_

Trembling, but a little more grounded, she let her face emerge even though her tears didn't slow down. That's right. Natsu had killed him in the battle. He wasn't touching her; she wasn't helpless against him.

She shook her head and felt fatigue begin to pull at her but resisted it, terrified that if she did sleep, _he_ would come back.

_If he's dead, why do I still feel him touching me? Why can I still hear his voice? _

_Remember me, little one. _

_Will I ever be able to __**forget?**_

* * *

"Natsu." At his name, the pink haired Dragon Slayer lifted his head and saw Gray and Erza peering into his face with concerned expression.

He blinked up at them and managed to smile a tad bit sheepishly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"She asked how Lucy was doing, idiot," Gray snapped impatiently. The entire guild had been solemn since Natsu and Lucy's return from their mission two days ago and it was putting him on edge. He hated seeing his teammates so…haunted. Natsu hadn't picked a single fight or _laughed_ and Lucy…Lucy hadn't even left her apartment since they'd sent her home the day before.

Natsu ignored his insult and looked back down at his drink. Though Mira had been hesitant to give him any type of alcohol, all she had to do was take one look at his haggard, bloodshot eyes before she'd slid him the shot of whiskey that now sat in his hand. The liquid burned as he tossed it to the back of his throat and he relished in the discomfort. "I don't know. She…she won't talk to me."

Erza frowned. "What do you mean she won't talk to you?"

"Exactly what I said," he mumbled, running a hand down his tired face. He hadn't slept in two days, images of Lucy pinned beneath the dark mage haunting him every time he dared close his eyes. He could still hear her sobs, her _screams_. "I went to her apartment twice, and each time she won't let me in or even say anything to me. She locked her windows and doors, and I…I don't want to push her."

"Don't want to push her?" Erza said incredulously. "She needs you right now, Natsu! She can't be alone right now. That's the last thing she needs."

Natsu's head snapped up and he scowled at her. "And how the fuck would you know what she needs, Erza? You weren't there! You didn't see her…you didn't _see_ it. I don't know what she needs; you don't know what she needs. No one can know what she _needs_ except her. So, no. I'm not going to push her."

She sat back in mild surprise. It was probably the first time in she didn't know how long since Natsu had yelled at her in genuine anger. But as she watched, the fire faded and he was left looking as if he were ready to collapse any moment. She sighed. "How long has it been since you last ate anything?"

He frowned. "What does that matter?"

"Just answer the question."

He looked away and only shrugged his shoulders. Gray cursed and got to his feet. Reaching across the table, he gripped Natsu's vest and pulled him up so only inches separated their face. "Look, Flame Brain. I understand that you're worried about Lucy. We're all worried about her. But none of us can help her, _except you_. And watching you sit here, wallowing in self-pity is making me sick. You should be over there, with Lucy, trying to help her through this fucked up situation. I don't know what happened out there…but what I _do_ know is you're the only one who can help her right now." Natsu looked away from his friend's furious gaze. "So get off your ass and go to your partner."

"I can't," he whispered, his eyes closing as he hung limply in Gray's grasp, the fight leaving his body before he could really register it ever being there. "I'll only make it worse."

Gray growled impatiently and gave Natsu a strong shake until the Dragon Slayer looked at him again. "Thinking like that _will_ make it worse. Your partner needs you right now. And you're not doing her or yourself any favors by sitting here and rotting away."

With that, Gray loosened his grip, dropping Natsu back into his seat and turned on his heel to stride away. Natsu watched him go with a scowl.

_He may be a prick, but he's right,_ Natsu thought with a sigh. He looked up when he felt Erza reach forward and gently grab one of his clenched fists.

"You don't have to try and fix it, only she can do that. Just be there for her."

She managed a small smile when he nodded and got to his feet. When he was about to stride away, he paused. Keeping his gaze trained on the guild doors, he said lowly, "Thanks, Erza. And tell that Ice Queen thanks as well. You know where I'll be if you need me." With that, he strode away from her and out the guild doors, his heart pounding loudly in his ears and his resolve firm.

Lucy needed him and he wasn't going to let her down a second time.

* * *

_(AN: It's a little short, but it's a prelude to the coming angst that I have planned for the next chapter, so get ready for it! Thank you to all of those that reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this. I adore you all!)_

Jane


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:_ I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._**

* * *

Natsu stared up at Lucy's apartment building in trepidation.

While what he had told Erza was true enough-he really _didn't_ want to push Lucy-he couldn't help but feel a mixture of anxiety and fear when thinking about seeing Lucy again. The last time he had seen her, neither one of them had been in very good shape.

Shaking his head, he stared down at his hands in disgust. That was no excuse to be avoiding her. And that was exactly what he had been doing. Yes, he had come by her apartment a few times in the last two days, but he hadn't been nearly as adamant about seeing her as he'd implied.

He just didn't know how to face her. How can you face someone who was feeling a pain that you couldn't even fathom? How could you face the very person you had promised yourself you would protect with your life after you let them down? How could he face her without facing his own failings?

_This isn't about you, asshole._ A voice that sounded almost like Gray growled in the back of his mind._ This is about her. She's the one who needs you. Or are you going to just chicken out and fail her again?_

No, he decided, fisting his hands and turning back to the darkened windows of Lucy's apartment. He wouldn't fail her again. He would have to face the effects of his failure. He would have to face it and do everything he could to help her.

But how did he even begin?

This was something he couldn't beat up, something he couldn't burn with his fire. This was something that he couldn't even _see_, let alone touch. It was her heart, her soul that had been damaged by that bastard dark mage. Instinctively, he knew that the healing process would be far longer and trickier than anything he had ever done before. But he didn't have the choice of running away and ignoring it.

He had never been a passive person anyway.

Scanning her windows for a way in, he noticed that the far pane on the left was open half way, letting in the warm spring breeze. Bending his knees slightly, the muscles of his legs bunched before releasing him into a smooth leap. He landed soundlessly on the edge of windowsill, his eyes quickly scanning the darkness of her apartment.

Stepping lightly into the room, he saw the emptiness of her bed, the covers piled into a disorderly heap at the foot of the mattress. Distantly, he heard the quiet slosh of water and feminine muttering. Turning toward the sound, he saw it was coming from her bathroom, the door blocking the lighting except for a small strip between the carpet and door.

Walking closer, he strained his ears to make out her words.

"…can't get it off…touched…oh god…"

Frowning in concern, Natsu warred with himself for a moment. He could either wait for her to be done with whatever she was doing in there or he could see if she was okay. He was weighing his options when he heard a quiet sob and his decision was made for him. Without thinking of the possible repercussions, he turned the doorknob to the bathroom.

It was unlocked.

He pushed the door open quickly before he could change his mind and frowned at what he saw. Lucy sat in the middle of her tub, the water lapping gently at her shoulders as she scrubbed furiously at the skin of her arms. The lightly tanned skin had already turned an ugly red and begun to swell at the mistreatment but she either seemed unaware of the pain or unwilling to stop because of it. The skin of her shoulders and neck were just as red, showing they'd already had the same handling.

"Lucy," he murmured, taking a hesitant step toward her. If she kept this up, she would draw blood. At his voice, her head snapped up and she blinked bloodshot brown eyes up at him. For a moment, she simply looked up at him blankly and he feared that she had gone into shock, much like she had the night they'd been brought to the guild. But then she blinked and recognition lit up in her eyes, quickly followed by shame.

"Natsu…I-I don't want you to see me like this," she murmured, pausing in her obsessive scrubbing to wrap her red arms around herself. As she shifted, he finally noticed that she was wearing a bathing suit beneath the steaming water.

Blinking in confusion, he crouched next to her, ignoring how she shied away from him a little, hunching in on herself. "What do you mean? See you like what?"

She looked away and bit her lip, tears shimmering in her eyes and threatening to spill. "I just…I can't get him off of me…he won't…he _won't go away_," she sobbed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on her raised knees. Her shoulders began to heave with the power of her near silent sobs and her frame shook.

His eyes widened in alarm and he began to panic.

_Great job, Flame Brain,_ the Gray-voice hissed in his mind._ You made her cry. I hope you have a better plan than that._

Curing, he reached forward and laid a hand on one of her shaking shoulders. As soon as the weight and heat of his skin registered in her frazzled mind, Lucy shot up with a choked cry.

"No! Please don't!" she cried out, jerking away from him so violently, the water in the tub sloshed over the sides and Natsu fell back on his butt, his eyes wide with shock.

"Lucy? Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he rushed to reassure her as she continued to thrash in the water. He tried to reach for her again, but every time he touched her, she would cry out again and her movements would become more frantic. "Lucy! Stop it! It's me! It's Natsu!"

Maybe it was the two days without sleep. Maybe it was the stress of coping with the events of _that night_, as she had come to think of it, but Lucy found herself relaxing against her will and turning to sob into her partner's broad shoulder.

"Natsu," she sobbed against him, her hands coming up to fist into his clothing, neither noticing that the cloth soaked through at her touch. "Please, just make him go away. _Please_. He won't leave me alone. I can hear him. Remember me, little one. _Remember_ me_._" Her sobbing grew until she was hyperventilating against him. "How," she gasped. "How could I _forget_?"

Natsu simply sat there, his arms wrapped around the broken remains of his partner, and grimly listened to her gasping, sobbing breaths. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, her shoulders relaxed and she quieted, her breathing deep and even.

Sighing, he looked down at the golden crown of her head. His hands fisted against her back and he felt a surge of rage so powerful, he could feel his fire being summoned to the surface of his skin. With a curse, he tapered it down a bit when Lucy shifted in his arms and whimpered. God, what he wouldn't do to bring that mage back to life, only to kill him again. Only slower this time. Scorching every inch of his body until nothing but an unrecognizable pile of limbs and boiled skin remained. Until his screams drowned out the sound of Lucy's sobs.

But he couldn't kill the man that had done this to her. All he could do was help her pick up the pieces and hope she would make it through, scarred, but whole again.

* * *

"Lucy," Natsu murmured, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them ever since the blond mage had woken from her panic induced sleep. Lucy looked up from her coffee cup and her gaze connected with his. His eyes bore into hers and seemed to pierce her soul, making her flush slightly and look away once again.

"What?"

"What happened back there?" he asked finally, deciding to be blunt for the moment. It seemed to be the only way he could get any answers from her.

Her grip on her coffee mug tightened to the point of turning her knuckles white and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "I…I wish you had never…seen me like that," she muttered, still refusing to meet his probing gaze. "It was just…I don't know. I haven't had much sleep the last couple days so…I think it was just stress."

Natsu leaned back in his chair and snorted, but said nothing. She could feel his eyes burning into her head and it made her shift nervously in her seat. Natsu had never made her this nervous before. Granted, a lot of things made her nervous now that hadn't done so before. She had freaked out when he'd touched her as if she were afraid he would attack her. The thought of being afraid of _Natsu_ of all people was ludicrous. But…every time she closed her eyes, she could still feel _his_ hot breath on the back of her neck, still feel his hot touch and it made fear and panic bubble up so quickly, she couldn't control it.

She hated this. She hated feeling so helpless. She hated being haunted by a _dead_ man. He couldn't hurt her anymore, she knew this logically. But it seemed as if he were still alive and breathing. And he was taunting her, mocking her, making her feel unsafe even from the grave.

"Natsu?" she asked finally, her gaze coming up to meet his intent stare briefly before flitting away once more. He nodded to indicate he was listening. "Is there any way to kill someone a second time?"

Natsu blinked for a moment, the seriousness of the mood seemingly lessened by her ludicrous question. "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, her eyes far away as they gaze down at the table. "Is there any way to kill an already dead man? Because, while he may be dead…he's still alive. I can _feel _him; I can hear him, all the time. I close my eyes, and he's there. I can't even relax in my own home because I'm afraid if I do, that he'll be back." She laughed mirthlessly at herself, shaking her head. "It's stupid, I know. But I just…I can't shake him. I never feel safe anymore." She looked up at Natsu and he saw tears forming at the corners of her eyes, but he said nothing, did nothing. Something told him to just sit and listen. "I'm exhausted, Natsu. I haven't slept in the last forty eight hours because every time I try, he's there. I can't focus on anything for more than two seconds and…" She wiped at the tears that trailed down her cheeks impatiently. "And all I seem to do is cry anymore. I _hate_ this, Natsu. I can't stand that he has this kind of a hold over me. I can't stand being this helpless. But…what can I do? You can't kill someone twice."

Silence fell over the room after her voice trailed off. It was filled with all the things they couldn't, _wouldn't_ say to each other. It spoke of all their fears, all their wants and desires that they couldn't vocalize. For a moment, they simply sat in it, basked in each other's company, before Natsu broke it.

"If I wanted to help you," he started, waiting until her gaze rose to meet his. He saw her eyes were lined with fatigue and they were haunted, but they were dry. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the right direction. "If I wanted to help you, would you let me?"

She blinked and bit her lip. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to keep her eyes locked with his. Natsu would never hurt her. She had no reason to fear him; he had _saved_ her from being raped. If she was bad now, she could only imagine the mess she would have been if he'd managed to rape her. So, all she was doing was hurting them both by continuing to be afraid of the one man she knew she could trust.

Finally, she nodded curtly. Natsu leaned forward, his elbows coming to rest on the table top and his eyes filled with intense emotions that she couldn't even begin to fathom. "I have an idea that might help you," he started. "You said that you felt helpless, right? So, let's make sure you're never helpless like you were with that bastard ever again."

She frowned. "How can you do that? I can't have my spirits summoned all the time, that's impossible."

His lips twitched up into the first smile since this whole mess had started. At the sight of it, Lucy couldn't help but realize just how much she'd missed it. Hesitantly, she gave him a small smile in return.

"I'll teach you to defend yourself," he declared. "It won't be much and it won't have anything to do with your magic, but it can be a defense in case you run out like you did back there."

"So you mean hand to hand combat or something?"

He nodded. "I know I don't really use it much, but I do use the basics of hand-to-hand in my attacks. It will help you feel like you can control something. When Igneel left, learning to fight and training were the only things that kept me grounded for the first year. It isn't much and I can't guarantee that it will be smooth and it _will_ be hard and frustrating. But I can promise that if you stick with it and you really do it, it will be rewarding later."

She leaned back in her chair and dropped his gaze, her eyes thoughtful. Did she really have it in her to be a fighter? Lucy had never really liked fighting to begin with, but had been thrown into it when she'd joined Fairy Tail. She had learned more of her magic in the last year than she had in the year and a half that she had been on her own. She had also made unbreakable bonds with several of the members, especially the Dragon Slayer sitting across from her.

She steeled her resolve. It was time to take her life back into her control. She couldn't sit here and drive herself crazy with the 'might-have-been's of _that_ _night_. It was past time for her to pick up the pieces and move on with her life.

Looking up at him, her face was set into a line of determination. "I'll do it," she declared without hesitation. "But you have to promise me you won't get mad or upset if I regress. I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy for me."

Natsu nodded and reached forward to grasp one of her hands. Lucy forced herself not to tense at his touch and took comfort from the feel of his familiar calluses. "I promise that I will stick this out with you." He paused and the bright, boyish grin he was known for flashed across his face. "We're partners after all, aren't we?"

She blinked away tears of gratitude and squeezed his hand. "Yeah. We're partners."

* * *

_(AN: It's been a little while since I updated, hasn't it? I was on vacation with no internet, so what can you do? There's that angst I promised you! It was surprisingly hard to write Lucy so hopeless and I hope I didn't over do it or make her out of character. I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait. Thank you to all of those that reviewed, I adore you all!)_

Jane


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!_**

* * *

"Lucy!"

The cry was yelled out almost by everyone present as soon as the blond mage stepped through the guild doors. Startled, Lucy reared back, her eyes wide to see the anxious faces of her guild members. Her body relaxed slightly when she wasn't immediately swarmed as only a few of her friends gathered around.

Chuckling weakly, she gave a small wave. "Hey guys."

Behind her, Natsu glared at them over her shoulder, his eyes intent and full of promise if any of them dared to cause her any discomfort whatsoever but few paid him any mind.

Frowning, Erza walked forward and clasped Lucy's shoulders, her eyes serious. "Are you well, Lucy? We were afraid you might be ill with how long you stayed home."

Lucy sighed and shook her head. "No, I wasn't sick and I'm sorry I worried you. I was just…" she chanced a look behind her and caught Natsu's gaze. When he saw her looking his way, he gave her an almost imperceptible nod. "I actually need to talk to you guys," she said slowly, turning back to her gathered friend. "There's something you need to know about…about that night."

A little later Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy sat, gathered around one of the guild tables, as far from the rest of the commotion as they could be. Lucy sat next to Natsu, her side pressed against his as a way to garner comfort and strength from him as she had told her friends exactly what had happened _that night._

The mages gathered were deathly silent and somber. Erza was scowling at the table, her fists clenched in her lap while Gray stared at the wall to his left stonily. No one said anything, no one dared to break the silence.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Gray finally asked, his voice low and harsh. Lucy's head snapped up and next to her, Natsu gave a fierce, merciless grin.

"A rotting corpse," he confirmed, his voice bordering on proud. Gray nodded curtly.

"Good."

"Lucy…" Erza struggled, for probably the first time in her life to come up with what to say. "Are…are you okay?"

The blond sighed and looked away, her eyes becoming shadowed. "I'm…not really sure anymore. I'm not like myself anymore. I get…scared whenever someone is behind me. I'm afraid of being alone in the dark. I just…" she bit her lip and clenched her hands. "I just can't seem to get him out of my head."

"That why," Natsu interjected, to draw attention to him and give her a moment to compose herself. She reached over with one of her hands and squeezed his knee as a thanks. He bumped her leg with his in response. "I decided to show her some defensive moves, in case her magic runs out or…just in case."

"That's a good idea," Erza said. "I would like to help as well."

"I-I don't know how you could-" Lucy started to object, her face turned away.

"Lucy," Gray interrupted. When she turned to look at him, he met her eyes directly. "We want to help you. You're our teammate, our _friend_. Let us do this."

She looked from one serious face to the other, even Happy who was nodding from his position between Gray and Erza on the table.

Lucy felt emotion well up in the wake of their support and marveled at their loyalty. But it really shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. They had been there for Lucy almost from the moment she had joined the guild. They had welcomed her with open arms, had made her one of them. It was a strange concept, having someone want to take care of her. Memories of her mother were beginning to get hazy and her father had been the farthest thing from caring as she had grown up. It wasn't until she had joined Fairy Tail that she had learned what it meant to be part of a _family_. It brought tears to her eyes.

Pressing a hand to her mouth, she tried to control herself and failed. They would be the death of her. "Guys," she choked. Getting to her feet, she stepped to the other side of the table and hooked one arm around Erza's neck and the other around Gray's, sandwiching Happy in the middle. Hugging them to her, she pressed their foreheads against hers. Tears ran silently down her cheeks and she struggled for words. "I…I don't know how to thank you. I love you guys so much," she murmured.

Gray chuckled awkwardly and blushed a little while Erza wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist, forcing Lucy to loosen her grip on Gray's neck. The Ice Mage pulled away as soon as she did. Erza pulled the blond mage against her armored chest and took a deep breath, her eyes closing on a wave of guilt and affection.

"I'm sorry we weren't there when you needed us," Erza whispered. Lucy's tears came in earnest. Shaking her head, she tried to swallow her sobs, but failed miserably and her grip on her friend tightened a fraction.

"You're here now. That's what really matters," Lucy murmured, her voice watery and shaky as she tried to speak around the lump in her throat.

Silently Gray and Natsu watched the girls' emotional display.

"Sometimes, I think we take her by surprise," Gray said, a small smile on his face. Natsu snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No kidding. I guess she's just not used to having people care about what happens to her considering her dad. That's why it's important we help her through this."

Gray shot a look toward the somber Dragon Slayer. It wasn't often that Natsu said something that actually warranted any notice from the Ice Mage, but sometimes he would take him by surprise. And now, seeing just how serious and genuine Natsu was, Gray knew they had nothing to worry about when it came to Lucy. If nothing else, Natsu would make sure that he was there for his partner, come Hell or high water.

Gray snorted and slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder to break the tension. "Who are you and what have you done with Flame Brain?"

Natsu's face immediately twisted into a scowl and he whirled on the Ice Mage. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he shouted.

Across the table, the girls finally pulled back, wiping the remains of tears from their faces and turned to watch the boys' mock fight. Chuckling, Erza bumped her shoulder with Lucy.

"They'll never change will they?"

Lucy giggled. "I hope not. I'm not sure what I would do with myself if they suddenly matured. It would be like the end of the world!" They shared a laugh for moment, before Lucy sobered up a bit. Turning to her friend, her smile was tender and full of affection. "You guys are my family. I wouldn't have it any other way."

As Natsu and Gray continued with their usual song and dance, the Dragon Slayer glanced over to Lucy and saw her smile. Though he was reluctant to admit it, he was grateful to the Ice Mage for helping him get Lucy to smile again. It had been far too long since she'd last smiled sincerely. He knew he could count on his friends to help him support Lucy through her hard times. They were a team after all.

* * *

_(AN: I know this is a little shorter than normal, but I recently just moved into my dorm and I'm not sure how often I will be updating from here on out so I thought I would get this out now. I hope I didn't make Erza out of character, I always seem to have trouble with her character whenever I write her. I hope you enjoyed this update! Thank you to those of you that reviewed! I adore you all!)_

Jane


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Oi, Lucy! Are you ready yet or what?" Natsu called, his face twisted into a frown as he paced the confines of her apartment. From the other side of the bathroom door, he heard her curse softly.

"Chill out. Give me a minute!" came her rushed reply.

Natsu pouted and settled down for a long wait. They had finally decided on a day to begin her defensive training. At first, Lucy had been firm about her decision, but as they days had gone by and the day to begin had begun to draw closer, she had become reluctant and a little fearful. She had never been a physical girl to begin with and learning to hurt other people, even if for her own defense, made her uncomfortable. But Natsu had been insistent and now he sat waiting for her to immerge from her bathroom so they could get started.

In the bathroom, Lucy sighed and stared at her reflection. The girl in the mirror still wasn't one she recognized, but it was a more familiar face. Her cheeks had a little more color to them and her eyes weren't as dark and haunted. They still held secrets, but she was almost sure that would never completely go away. Just like her memories would never completely go away, no matter how much defensive training she got.

Biting her lip, she peeled back the strap of her tank top and winced at the sight that greeted her. There, on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, a physical reminder of her horrible experience taunted her. It was a bite mark that the dark mage had given her before she had tried to escape him. Even though it had been almost a week since she had gotten it, the swelling had only gone down a little and it was still red and angry looking, still sensitive to the touch. At first she had been afraid that it was infected, but it never got worse. It was almost like it just never healed, or if it did it was very slowly.

She had been standing in the bathroom, looking at the mark and trying to figure out a way to keep Natsu from seeing it for the last twenty minutes. Wearing t-shirts and high collared blouses had kept it from sight up to this point, but she wouldn't get away with that forever.

Maybe she could put a bandage on it and say she fell? No, that sounded stupid. Who would believe that? What about make up? No, it wouldn't cover the scabs that had begun to form where the indent of his teeth had broken the skin.

Shifting on her feet, she scowled at her reflection. Just how hard was it to hide one bite mark? Very difficult, apparently.

"That's it. I'm coming in." Natsu's impatient voice broke her out of her thoughts and Lucy panicked.

"No, Natsu-" But she was too late. He had already opened the door and was scowling down at her. Cursing herself for not locking the door, she reached up with a hand and covered the still bare bite mark, her face flushing crimson.

"What-" Natsu started, but stopped when he saw her movements. His eyes narrowed. "What's that? What are you covering up?"

Lucy took a step back and looked away. "N-Nothing. Don't worry about it."

_Great job, Lucy. Could you have been more obvious?_

"Don't lie to me, Lucy." He took a step forward and reached to grab her wrist. Gently but insistently, he pulled on her hand until her grip on her shoulder lessened and her hand fell at her side. She watched his face from the corner of her eye and saw as his expression tightened and how his eyes glittered like black stones. But he made no outward signs of what he saw was upsetting him and Lucy felt herself relax a little.

"Is this from him?" he asked softly, his voice deep with smothered emotion. When his eyes met hers, they were hard and cold. She nodded mutely, not entirely sure what she should say or even do. She hadn't meant for him to see this evidence of her lack of strength. She was ashamed of it. It was a mark of shame, a tattoo that just wouldn't go away.

Shrugging out of his touch, she pulled the thick strap to her tank top back onto her shoulder so it hid the mark from view. But they both knew that just because it was out of sight, did not mean it was out of mind.

"So are we going to do this or what?" Lucy asked, her eyes on the column of Natsu's throat and her shoulders tense once again. She wanted desperately for him to go along with her silent cue. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about the mark and explain why she was so _ashamed_ of it. She was tired of hearing people tell her it wasn't her fault that this had happened to her. Whether or not it was her fault was irrelevant. After all no one could dispute the fact that if she _had_ been stronger, it never would have happened and she and Natsu wouldn't be standing there in her bathroom, with a tension that hadn't been there before that was thick enough to cut.

The worst thing was it wasn't simply because of what it had done to her that she was ashamed of what had happened. It affected everyone she knew. Her friends weren't as open around her as they used to be. She wasn't as sociable as she used to be around them and they had noticed, tip toeing around her as if she were unstable. And there was this awful, horrible strain around Natsu whenever he was around her that she _hated. _It was almost as if he were afraid that if he did or said the wrong thing, she would shatter into a million pieces. And she was _sick_ of it.

And that was why she was determined to see this defensive lesson to its finish. She would be _damned_ if she ever found herself in a situation where she was as helpless as she had felt underneath the dark mage, at his mercy. If nothing else, she would make sure she could hold her own in a fight so if she went down, it was with as much damage as possible to her opponent. No longer would she rely on her teammates to simply _be_ there when she needed them, making her the damsel in distress and them the savior. She wanted to be able to help them if they should need it. She wanted be able to stand next to Erza and Gray and Natsu and be able to hold her head up high because she knew she was their equal. She wanted to be more than just 'smart, nice Lucy'. She, _honestly_, wanted to be a little more like Edolas-Lucy.

And she would be _more_. She would settle for nothing less.

Natsu sighed, breaking into the tension and interrupting her thoughts. Looking up at him, she was alarmed to see him suddenly look very _tired_. It scared her, seeing just how much her emotional rollercoaster was affecting him. Looking away, Lucy bit her lip.

"Natsu?" she asked tentatively. He hummed in the back of his throat to indicate he was listening. "I'm…I'm sorry if I'm being a…burden on you. I don't mean to be difficult."

At her words, Natsu's head snapped around, his weariness suddenly gone. Scanning her features, he saw her shame, her guilt and frowned.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he bit out a little more harshly than he had meant to. Lucy flinched a little and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's just…I've noticed that if you're not with me, then you're at the guild, trying to get something for me. And I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a burden on you. And you don't have to…you don't have to stay with me all the time. I won't be upset if you have other thi-"

She was cut off when she heard a deep growl coming from the direction of her partner. Looking up in alarm, she saw the anger that shadowed his face and made him look fierce. He stepped up to her and cupped her chin in his calloused hand, tilting her face so her eyes met his square on. She froze and kept her eyes trained on his, afraid to anger him further.

"Now you listen to me, and listen to me good," he growled, his hot breath fanning over her face and sending chills of apprehension down her back. "You are _not_ a burden. I am your partner. You are my partner. We stick together through thick and thin, _no matter what_. So I will _not_ tolerate you or anyone else telling me to just leave it alone. Because that's not what partners do. So I don't want to hear you talk about being a burden and how I have other things to do. Because I don't. You are my main priority right now. And not," he added when she looked away, "because I feel obligated towards you. I do it because I care about you, you idiot. Nothing more, nothing less."

Lucy closed her eyes to stave off the tears of relief that burned at the backs of her eyes bitterly. She nodded within his grasp. Natsu looked her face for signs of doubt and satisfied, released her. As soon as he did, Lucy lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. With a surprised grunt, he absorbed her weight, just like she knew he would, and wrapped his arms around her in turn. His eyes were wide as they stared down at the top of her head, all his earlier anger gone. This was the first time since this whole mess had started that Lucy had initiated contact between them and it brought a small smile to his face. Tightening his grip around her, he lowered his head and breathed in her clean scent, marveling that it was free of the taint of shame and guilt that had laced it for the last week.

"Thank you, Natsu," she whispered, pressing her face against his chest. "Thank you for _everything_."

His chest rose and fell with his deep inhalation and following amused snort. "That's what nakama do, Lucy. We take care of each other."

Nodding, she squeezed him a little before releasing him and taking a step back. Her face was bright with her genuine smile and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Natsu felt the breath leave his lungs and his cheeks warm a little. She looked more beautiful than he could ever remember seeing her and it made his heart clutch in his chest. He had the absurd urge to pull her back against him and never let her go again.

Frowning a little, he looked away from her face and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now are you ready or what?"

She beamed up at him. "I'm ready when you are."

* * *

_(AN: I know it's really short and I seem to be postponing the actually training scene-which is slightly true- but I didn't have my notes and I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore for an update. I had realized that I forgot about the part in the beginning where the dark mage actually bites Lucy so I thought I would mention it again. I don't really like this chapter much, and I hope it's not too horrible. Thank you to those of you that reviewed! I seriously wouldn't be able to do it without you. I adore you all! Thanks for reading!)_

Jane


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

* * *

"Okay, so the first thing we're going to get started on is your stance."

Lucy nodded. Natsu stood in front of her, all his earlier embarrassment long gone and replaced with sober instruction. As he talked, he paced back and forth slowly, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you know the basic stance?" he asked. Lucy bit her lip.

"I think so. It's like this, right?" She shifted so that her feet were apart and raised her hands up in front of her face, balled into fists.

Natsu shook his head with a small smile. "Kind of." Walking behind her, he hooked his left foot over her left ankle and drew it back so that her right foot was out front. Lucy stumbled a bit at first, but then followed his lead. He then gently grasped her wrists and lowered them below her face, just under her chin. She bit her lip to stop herself from sighing at the feel of his warms hands. "You want to make sure that you keep your knees bent and most of your weight on the balls of your feet. That way if you have to move quickly, you can." Lucy watched him from the corner of her eye, surprised. It was strange enough seeing Natsu serious about anything, but it was becoming a little more familiar. But never before had she seen him this serious and focused. It was a little disconcerting, to be honest.

Deciding to ignore it, Lucy nodded and did as told, but couldn't hold the position for very long because it felt so unfamiliar. Seeing her stumble a little, Natsu chuckle and walked so he stood in front of her once again. "It will take a little bit before that becomes natural, but it will eventually."

"Now what?" Lucy asked.

Natsu ran a hand through his head and looked to be in deep thought. "I hadn't planned much beyond that," he muttered with a little laugh.

Lucy grinned, a little bit more relaxed. That was more like the Natsu she knew.

Suddenly, he snapped his fingers and grinned. "How about we try some basic punches and stuff? Okay, get back in your fighting stance."

This time, Lucy only needed a little adjusting before Natsu was satisfied with it. Showing her some quick jabs and kicks, he asked her to try it herself. The first punch she tried felt awkward and weak and her first kick nearly sent her sprawling.

Laughing, Natsu steadied her by grasping her shoulders. Lucy blushed as she felt the warmth of his hands seep through her skin and make goose bumps break out along her arms.

"Don't throw all your weight behind it," his voice rumbled from behind her. "You have to keep yourself balanced on your back leg so when you kick, you don't fall back."

Lucy nodded and tried again, only marginally stumbling this time and grinned. "It's harder than I thought it would be. I always just thought you just…kind of did your stuff. I never knew you actually studied how to fight."

Natsu shrugged a little, looking away. "I'm not special or anything. Of course I had to train to get as good as I am. Of course Igneel taught me the basics before he…before he left."

She paused and turned to look into his face. She saw his features darken a little and his smile slip along the edges. "You really miss him, don't you?"

He blinked for a moment and looked at her in surprise. Sighing, he bent his head back and looked up at the sky, his face twisted into a somber mask, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah…he was the only parent I ever had, you know? I never knew my other parents. I had been with Igneel for as long as I can remember." There was a moment of silence as his words echoed between them, a gentle breeze blowing in the clearing and ruffling his pink locks around his forehead. He seemed to come back to himself after a moment and shook his seriousness away, a smile once more on his lips. "That's why I have to find him."

Lucy returned his smile, albeit a tad hesitantly. Even though he had a smile on his face, she could tell that his previous good mood was gone and she felt a stab of remorse. She hadn't meant to bring up bad memories for him, not after everything he had done for her and was continuing to do. He was her best friend and the last thing she wanted to do was cause him pain.

Before she could change her mind, she reached forward and clasped his larger hand in between her two smaller ones. Startled, he looked down at her and she kept her gaze leveled with his. "You'll find him one day, Natsu."

She saw doubt flash behind his eyes for the first time since she'd met him and it made her chest squeeze painfully. "You…really think so?" he asked slowly. His gaze was desperate as it stayed on hers. He was asking, begging her to reassure him that all his hopes in finding his foster father weren't for naught and that he wasn't crazy to think that his mentor wasn't lost to him forever.

She smiled brightly up at him, sincerity shining brightly behind her eyes. "I know it without a doubt."

Natsu felt the breath leave his lungs at the surge of emotion that welled up at her words and the fact that she _meant_ them. Most of his friends looked at him in concern when he talked about finding his father and only seemed to be humoring him. Even Gajeel had given up finding his dragon mentor several years ago and Natsu could tell that he thought his mission was futile. But holding onto the hope that his father wasn't totally lost to him was the only thing that had kept him together when he had first joined the guild and he couldn't give up on it now. Gratitude made his knees weak as he looked down at the only person since Igneel that truly believed he could do anything he set his mind to.

"Lucy," he breathed, his eyes turbulent with emotion. Her smile dimmed a little as she caught the slight tremble in his voice and her breath caught as she waited for his next words. But anything he was going to say was lost to the wind as they heard a feminine voice ring out.

"Lucy, Natsu, there you are!" Natsu dropped Lucy's hands, unsure of when it had changed from her holding his hand to him clasping both of hers, and whirled around to face Erza as she emerged.

When she caught sight of the two of them, Natsu with an uncustomary blush on his cheeks and Lucy with a disappointed frown directed her way, she hesitated. "Did I…interrupt something?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Nah, we were just talking."

Erza looked over his shoulder at Lucy but the blond mage had already turned her back on them and was gathering her bag where it rested on edge of the clearing a few feet away. Looking back over at Natsu, she nodded slowly. "If you say so…You ready to go Lucy?"

Natsu looked over at his friend with a small frown. "Go? Where are you going? We just got started!"

Lucy wouldn't meet his eyes and occupied herself with checking to make sure she had everything she needed. "Erza is taking me shopping."

His eyes widened incredulously. "_Shopping?_ Why are you going shopping? Don't you have enough clothes?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Says the guy with a total of two outfits in his entire wardrobe. For your information, I just thought it would be best if I got more…modest clothing, if you know what I mean."

His lips parted as he was about to object but then the true meaning of her words registered and his face fell. "Oh. Right."

Hearing the strange tone to his voice, Lucy looked up at him and caught the guilt in his eyes just before he looked away. She sighed and stepped forward, placing a hand on his chest to get his attention. When his eyes were one hers, she made sure to keep her voice low so that the red haired mage a few feet away wouldn't hear. "Stop blaming yourself for what happened, Natsu. If it's not my fault, then it's not yours either. It was _his_ fault and he's paid for it. Okay?" He looked down at her for a moment before nodding curtly. "Good. I'll be back later. Are you going to stop by my apartment tonight?"

He shrugged, a small smile on his face once more. "I'm not sure. Happy is a little upset with me because I haven't been spending much time with him."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow for our lessons. Same time?"

He nodded and waved to the girls as they disappeared in the trees, their chatter fading with the distance. Once he was alone, he blew out a breath, his shoulder sagging slightly. He wasn't sure if it was a blessing in disguise or a curse that Erza had shown up when she did. Natsu had never been a very romantic person by nature but even he could tell that things could have quickly turned that way had they remained alone. But what he couldn't decide on yet was whether or not that was a _good_ thing.

* * *

_(AN: Okay, please don't kill me. I'm so sorry. This took WAY too long to get out but for some reason I was completely stuck! That and I just start college and was a little overwhelmed. And I know that it's short but I hope it isn't too horrible, I'm a little rusty. Thank you to those of you that are still around...I adore you all!)_

Jane


	8. Chapter 8

__The Strength It Takes

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

In a local café two towns away from Magnolia, a lone man sat, his handsome face twisted into a mask of irritation. Taping his blunt fingers on the table top, he once again scanned the streets through the window to his left, his dark green eyes searching for the man he was waiting for that was already twenty minutes late.

_I can't believe I'm still sitting here,_ he mused to himself as he suppressed a growl of frustration and brushed a lock of midnight black hair that fell into his eyes. He should be on the move. He couldn't afford to stay in one place for very long.

_One more minute_, he decided. _I'll give the old geezer one more minute then I'm out of here._

Just then he heard the musical jingle that announced the arrival of someone else in the café and he looked up and scowled. The short, balding man made his way painfully to the table that housed the irritated man.

"Took you long enough," the younger man growled as the older man slowly and carefully settled himself into the chair across from him.

"Patience is a virtue, Jack," the older man sighed. Before Jack could retort, a young waitress sidled up to the table with a bright smile and Jack pressed his lips into a thin line, impatience making his blood vibrate.

"What can I get you, sir?"

The older man smiled up at her warmly. "Just a glass of water, young lady."

"With or without lemon?"

"Without, if you please."

Once the waitress was gone, Jack leaned forward.

"Let's get on with it, old man."

The older man sighed and eyed his companion with something akin to disappointment. "You always were an impatient child, Jack. I see that still hasn't changed much."

Jack rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't come here to go down memory lane."

At that, the older man's bright blue eyes sharpened and he settled back in his chair. "Then why did you come here, Jack? I doubt it's to see how I'm doing as you haven't cared about that for the last five years."

Jack looked away, the muscles of his jaw clenching visibly and his broad shoulders tensing as he fought a wave of guilt. His green eyes were hard as stone when they met the knowing blue ones of his companion. "You know why that is, old man. I can't afford to-"

"Can't afford to visit your ailing uncle, I know. You've got your demons and I won't guilt you because of them. So tell me. Why are you here?"

Jack sighed and ran a calloused palm over his face, his shoulder slumping for a moment before he straightened up and met his uncle's steady gaze. "I came to see how he is. I haven't heard from him in a few months…"

The older man hummed in the back of his throat as realization dawned on his face. This time, it was him who looked away from his nephew's intent gaze. "By _he_, I'm assuming you mean your brother."

At his uncle's visible reluctance, Jack felt a wave of dread send chills down his spin. "Uncle…"

The threat was clear in his voice and the older man simply waved him away with a weary sigh. "I know, I know. I'll get on with it. Your brother…he's been going through some…issues." He turned to look over at his nephew. "Unfortunately, both of you inherited your father's anger and none of your mother's sensibility. When you were put in jail two years ago, your brother became very angry…very vindictive. He lost control."

Deafening silence followed those words and they lingered in the air between the family members. Neither noticed as the waitress came and set his uncle's drink in front of him. Jack closed his eyes on a wave of grief.

_Damn it, Hiro. What the fuck did you get into?_

"What happened?" he asked softly. His uncle looked back over out the window, his face darkening in grief and regret.

When he spoke, his voice broke and shook with emotion. "He was killed."

Jack's whole body tensed and his eyes shot up to his uncle's face. "No," he whispered, his voice shaky as he felt the blood freeze in his veins. "Don't lie to me, old man. That's not fucking funny!"

His uncle only shook his head silently, a lone tear falling down his pale face. Jack rose half way out of his chair and slammed his hands on the table in front of him, leaning in close to his uncle's face. Everyone in the dinner looked up, but one look at the grief and rage on the man's face, quickly turned back to their own business.

"Who did it?" he hissed.

His uncle looked up at him with tired eyes. "Jack, don't. It's not worth it. Your brother was out of control. Who knows how many people he got killed before he was finally stopped."

"Don't make it sound like it was a good thing! He was my _brother_, your _nephew_!"

The older man's eyes hardened at his words and the first sign of anger made his cheeks flush. "I know that! You think it didn't kill me when you were put in jail? You think I didn't grieve when your brother lost control? I loved both of you as if you my own children! But your brother…" his voice softened. "He wasn't the same after you left. He…changed, became more sinister. _He wasn't the same_."

Jack's fists clenched and he closed his eyes as he felt the back of his throat burn. Shaking his head, he fought for control. Now wasn't the time to grieve for his little brother. That would come after he killed who ever dared to lay a finger on his family.

"I won't ask again, old man," he rasped out finally.

Looking up at his nephew, he knew he wasn't hearing his words. Grief and rage were too strong inside of him for his words to ever reach him.

"A mage from a guild, a guild by the name of Fairy Tail."

"Who? What's the mage's name?"

"All I know is they call him the Salamander."

Without another word, Jack shot to his feet and strode toward the door, his steps measured and controlled, his shoulders tense and straight.

"Jack," he heard his uncle call. Against his will, his feet stopped but he didn't turn back. "Please, be careful. This isn't just any guild. They are very powerful."

Instead of responding to that, Jack simply said, "Take care of yourself, old man."

And with that, he was gone, the only sound of his departure being the jingle of the café bell.

* * *

_(AN: To be honest, when I first wrote out the outline for this story in my head and on paper, I thought it would be a cute little story with some heavy issues but overall just a romance to keep me from hitting writer's block. But then my ideas started running dry and I thought, what could spice this up a bit?...This is what happened because of that. So much for this only being ten chapters...I hope you like my recent development and if you don't...oh well, sorry. Thank you to those of you that reviewed, your words stopped me from dropping this altogether. I adore you all!)_

Jane


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_She saw doubt flash behind his eyes for the first time since she'd met him and it made her chest squeeze painfully. "You…really think so?" he asked slowly. His gaze was desperate as it stayed on hers. He was asking, begging her to reassure him that all his hopes in finding his foster father weren't for naught and that he wasn't crazy to think that his mentor wasn't lost to him forever. _

_She smiled brightly up at him, sincerity shining brightly behind her eyes. "I know it without a doubt."_

"_Lucy," he breathed, his eyes turbulent with emotion. Her smile dimmed a little as she caught the slight tremble in his voice and her breath caught as she waited for his next words._

Lucy could feel her heart flutter at the memory of Natsu's face. She couldn't remember ever seeing an expression like that on his face before. It was…exhilarating.

_Just what was he going to say?_ she wondered as she walked beside Erza, her face twisted in thought as she looked at the cobbled street beneath her feet. Something had been on the tip of his tongue, something big. Something that would have changed everything.

But what could it have been? A secret maybe? Or…a confession? The thought brought a small blush to her cheeks. She shook her head with a snort.

_Don't be stupid, Lucy. You went down this street once before, remember? This is Natsu we're talking about. I doubt he even knows what romantic means…Whatever he had been about to say, I doubt it was as big as I'm making myself believe._

"Lucy? Are you listening?"

The blond mage snapped to attention when she heard Erza's voice. Smiling sheepishly, she turned her attention onto her friend again, pushing Natsu's face to the back of her mind.

"Sorry, Erza. I just have a lot on my mind, you know?"

Erza scanned her features, a strange look coming over her face. After a few moments of silence, Lucy's smile slipped and faded completely.

"You don't have to pretend around me, Lucy," Erza said softly. Lucy blinked for a moment before she pressed her lips together and turned from the knowing gleam in those solemn eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about Erza," she said cheerfully, a smile firmly in place. Her eyes desperately sought a distraction from what she knew would be a very emotion conversation. Latching onto the sight of a clothing shop, the Celestial mage quickly grabbed her friend's tense hand and dragged her in that direction. "Come on. We came here to shop, didn't we? Let's get to it!"

Erza didn't say anymore, recognizing her friend's reluctance to talk about what they both knew was a very big issue between them. Erza had never been very close to the females of Fairy Tail and knew she was out of her depth. But ever since Lucy had come to the guild, she had accepted everyone with open arms and a bright smile and it hurt Erza that Lucy might feel as though she had to put up a front for her. If anyone knew about running from a haunting past, it was Erza. But what she also knew was how difficult it was to talk about things like that. She wouldn't pry, but she would keep an eye on her.

One hour and three shops later found Lucy and Erza much more relaxed, falling into a familiar rhythm of female companionship.

"I'm starving," Lucy declared as they stepped from the latest shop, her arms laden down with evidence of her success. "Let's stop at that new café down the road for lunch."

Erza nodded and followed after her friend, a small smile on her face. It made her feel good to see Lucy relaxed again. She hadn't seen her friend this relaxed ever since she and Natsu had come back from that last mission.

Lucy had a nice skip in her step as she lead the way down the street, a genuine smile on her face and her heart light. Though Natsu's face was still a very prominent structure in the back of her mind, she had finally decided to simply roll with the tide. After all, she had more important things to worry about.

Grinning, Lucy had just turned to look back at Erza when she caught sight of something. Immediately, she felt ice flood her veined and the blood drain out of her cheeks. Her eyes widened and filled with horror as she stared at a fixed spot just over Erza's shoulder.

The red haired mage became concerned when Lucy continued to stand perfectly still, her mouth open and her eyes widen with terror. Looking over her shoulder, Erza could see nothing that would made her friend have such a reaction. Turning back to Lucy, Erza grasped her shoulders and was alarmed at the tremors she felt going through the small woman's body.

"No," Lucy whispered, her wide eyes welling with tears and spilling over down her cheeks silently. "No," she repeated. "No!" She kept repeating the denial over and over, the tremors increasing until she was shaking like a leaf in Erza's arms.

"Lucy! Lucy what's wrong? Are you hurt?" But Lucy couldn't seem her hear her, her eyes still staring sightlessly at that one spot and the tears streaming down her face, the adamant denial tearing from her lips time and again. Finally, with her heart in her throat, Erza gave her friend a strong shake, shouting her name.

As if broken from a trance, Lucy sagged in Erza's arms, her legs numb and weak as she sobbed against her friend's shoulder. Erza pressed her closer, fear a bitter taste in her mouth.

Just what had Lucy seen to send her into such a state?

Lucy clung to her friend, her body shaking uncontrollably as she refused to acknowledge what she had seen.

No. There was no way! He…he was _dead!_

But there was no mistaking those eyes, those horrible _hateful_ green eyes that haunted her. It couldn't be possible, and yet it was. The dark mage was alive and in Magnolia.

_No! Please God no!_

* * *

_(AN: Okay, I know this chapter was God awful, but please just bear with me. I have had the worst writer's block with this story. Not so much that I don't have any ideas, I have plenty, but for whatever reason, I just can't manage to write any of it down. So hopefully with this chapter out of the way, I can continue with the plot line. I'm sorry if it is horrible, but it was the best I could do. Thank you to those of you that reviewed, your words are why I will finish this story at all. I adore you all! Thanks for reading.)_

_Jane_


	10. Chapter 10

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.)**

**The Strength It Takes**

_Chapter Ten_

* * *

Natsu plopped down in front of Mira at the bar with a tired sigh. The white haired mage looked up at the sound and smiled at him.

"Something wrong, Natsu? It's strange to hear you sighing."

He leaned his face in the palm of his hand, his elbow on the surface of the bar and frowned. To be honest, he wasn't entirely sure what was wrong with him. Ever since Lucy had left with Erza to go shopping and he had come to the conclusion that something had changed between them, he had felt…_off_. As a rule, Natsu typically tried not to dwell on things that he couldn't change and that overall didn't affect anything too drastically. But when it had something to do with Lucy, it mattered. He wasn't sure exactly why it mattered or even what it was that had changed, but it was there and it was bugging the shit out of him.

Deciding to share his confusion, he looked up at Mira, his frown still in place. "Mira, what does it mean when things change between friends?"

Mira paused in wiping down the bar top and turned her full attention on the Dragon Slayer. "What do you mean? Change how?"

Sitting up fully, Natsu couldn't seem to meet her eyes for some reason and instead stared at the drink he hadn't realized she had slipped him. "I'm not really sure. Earlier today, when I was teaching Lucy some attack moves, we started talking about Igneel and she said something really nice, like she usually does, but it was different this time." He looked up at Mira and continued when she made motions for him to elaborate. "I don't really know how to explain it, exactly. It just felt…_different._"

Mira hid a smile, knowing it would just confuse the poor mage even more. "Was it a good or a bad different?"

Natsu shrugged, his eyes on the liquid in his glass as he swirled it around absently. If Mira knew anything about Natsu, it was that he couldn't simply be _told_ things for him to truly understand them. He wasn't stupid by any means, but because of his narrow-focused nature, it was just easier for him to experience things for himself and draw his own conclusions from them. And when it came to emotions that didn't involve the bond between nakama or his love for his father, Natsu was a little out of his element.

"Well," Mira said suddenly, smiling at him. "If it's not a bad different and it hasn't really changed your friendship with Lucy, then I think you should just see what happens. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Natsu nodded slowly, but as he thought about it, it made sense and his nod turned more confident. "Right. Thanks Mira!"

Just as he was about to get up to find Happy, the blue Exceed having left with Wendy and Charley earlier that morning, a voice sounded in his mind.

_Natsu! Natsu, can you hear me?_

Stopping, he looked around, but no one was looking at him. There was only one person he knew who could talk to him without physically being there.

"Warren?" he asked.

_Yes. Where are you?_

"At the guild. Why? Did something happen?" He got to his feet, his blood already beginning to hum with adrenaline.

_Erza told me to tell you to get to Lucy's as soon as you can. Something happened while they were out. _

He felt his blood go cold and he was already on his feet and sprinting through the guild door before Nab could even finish his sentence.

"What happened?" he shouted.

_She wouldn't tell me exactly but whatever it was, it's got her worried. _

Erza was worried? That never boded well, especially when it came to Lucy. His heart pounded loudly in his ears as he ran in the direction of Lucy's apartment. If it was big enough to have Erza panicking, it had to be bad. What if Lucy was hurt? No, if she was, she would have taken her to Wendy, not her apartment. Whatever had happened, while Lucy may not be physically injured, with her recovery being as thin as it was, that didn't mean that she wasn't hurt.

* * *

Erza sat down on the couch in Lucy's apartment with an inward sigh. Rubbing a hand over her face, she couldn't seem to settle her nerves. It had scared her seeing Lucy that afraid and being helpless to do anything about it.

When she had collapsed in Erza's arms, Erza didn't think she would ever forget the _panic_ that had frozen the blood in her veins. There was no enemy to fight, no injury to patch up. Just pale, shaking Lucy, babbling denial and something about green eyes. On her way to get Lucy to her apartment, she had thankfully run in Warren and told him to contact Natsu and tell him to meet them at Lucy's apartment.

But should she have told him to contact Wendy as well? Maybe someone had cast a spell on Lucy.

_Damn it. What did she __**see**__?_

"Lucy!"

Erza lifted her head at the sound of the shout and schooled her features into a calm mask. Now wasn't the time to panic. They had to find out what was wrong with Lucy and if anyone would have an idea, it was Natsu.

Walking to the window, she opened it just in time for Natsu to jump up onto the edge. As soon as he caught sight of her, his eyes narrowed and he stepped into the apartment.

"Where is Lucy?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Be quiet," Erza commanded. "She's sleeping in her room. I don't want you to wake her."

Natsu searched Erza's face for a moment. While there was definitely worry in her hard eyes, there was no panic and no sign that Lucy was in immediate danger. He felt his shoulders relax a fraction. But he knew unless he saw her for himself, he wouldn't be able to fully relax. Turning on his heel, he headed to her room. Erza didn't bother to try and stop him; she knew he wouldn't listen and she really didn't feel like fighting with him. Hopefully he would be able to find out what had happened.

Stepping in the dimly lit room, his sharp eyes seized on the form of Lucy under her covers and his shoulders relaxed another notch. He strode to her bedside and looked her over. She lay on her back, her face turned away from him, her breathing deep and even.

Sinking to his knees next to her, he finally let the tension and the panic leave him. Lucy was alive, she was okay. He reached one hand forward to brush a lock of blond hair from her cheek, happy to feel that her skin was warm. At his touch, Lucy shifted and murmured something in her sleep, turning her face toward him with a sigh.

He reached down to grab one of her hands that lay next to her on top of the covers and pressed her knuckles against his cheek, much like he had that horrible night all those days ago.

For a moment, he simply basked in the feel of her skin touching his and the sound of her calm heartbeat. But just as he was getting to his feet to leave, he saw her eyelids flutter and she groaned.

He waited as she fought the draw of consciousness before her brown eyes finally opened and saw him. For a moment, she simply stared at him, confusion in her eyes.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? I thought…weren't Erza and I-" She cut off as the memories flooded back. The hateful gleam of green eyes floated to forefront of her mind and she whimpered.

_The dark mage…He's alive. He's alive and __**here.**__ What am I going to do? Oh God, what am I going to do?_

Natsu's eyes widened when the little color in her cheeks drained and tears gathered in her eyes and her shoulders began to shake. Grabbing her hand, he drew her attention on him.  
"Lucy? What happened? Erza told me you collapsed."

"He back, Natsu," Lucy whispered hoarsely, her hand clutching his like a lifeline. "The dark mage. He's alive."

He shook his head. "No. I _killed_ him Lucy. He can't be alive."

"I saw him Natsu! While Erza and I were shopping, I _saw_ him."

The absolute conviction in her voice made his waver. "But-I killed him. There wasn't much left of him when we left."

"I don't understand either. But there's no way I could forget those horrible, _evil_ green eyes. He's alive and he's _here._ Oh, God. Natsu, what if he finds me?" She lifted her free hand to her mouth to stifle the frightened sobs that wanted to escape. Tears ran uninhibited down her pale cheeks. "I'm scared, Natsu. I'm so scared."

_There's no way…I smelt death on him! He was dead when we left!_

But Lucy would never lie about something like this. Whatever she had seen had scared the wits out of her and if she thought it was the dark mage, than it had to be. How had he survived?

A surge of protectiveness prompted him to reach forward and gather her against his chest. Without protest, Lucy buried her face against his neck and shook against him, her hot tears dampening his clothes. Tightening his grip on her a fraction, Natsu glared a hole into the wall in front of him.

_Why now?_ He spat in his mind. _Why now when she had just begun to recover? You sick bastard, I will find you and kill you all over again if I have to. _

"I'm here Lucy. I won't let him anywhere near you. I swear on my life, he won't hurt you again."

* * *

_(AN: I decided that the last chapter and just how little effort I put into it really bothered me, so I posted this earlier than I had planned. I hope you guys enjoyed it and do keep in mind that things are not as they always seem ;) Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I loved hearing from you. I adore you all!)_

Jane


	11. Chapter 11

**Strength It Takes**

_Chapter Eleven_

Jack cursed savagely as he threw his bag on the ground, slamming the door behind him with his foot.

_Five fucking minutes_ into his mission and he's already spotted!

He had been scouting the town of Magnolia where Fairy Tail was rumored to reside, making sure he knew the layout like the back of his hand in case he should ever have to find a hiding spot quickly, when his keen hearing had picked up a startled gasped. He had turned his head to see where it had originated from in time to catch a pair of wide, terrified brown eyes with his. He hadn't recognized the blond that the brown eyes had belonged to, but he sure recognized the fear he saw etched onto her face. Her entire face had paled and her eyes had gotten impossible wide. Whoever she was, while he didn't know who she was, she sure seemed to recognize who _he _ was.

If it hadn't been for his quick thinking that had prompted him to duck into the closest shop behind him, he surely would have been spotted by the blond's armored friend. And that sword at the red head's hip hadn't looked like it was just for show.

Jack cursed again and flopped down on the hotel bed on his back, his dark green eyes narrowed in thought.

"_Your brother wasn't the same after you left. He…changed."_

His uncle's words repeated themselves in Jack's mind, causing him to frown. Hiro had changed since Jack had been thrown in jail three years ago. According to his uncle, not for the better. What did that mean? Had Hiro tried to follow in his brother's footsteps and become a career criminal? Or had it been something…_worse?_

A thought suddenly accured to him. Hiro and Jack had always looked alike, had often been mistaken for twins despite their four year age difference. This town was the town that housed the guild that the mage, _Salamander_, that had killed his brother came from. Maybe…maybe that woman hadn't recognized Jack…but had thought he was his brother. His _dead_ brother.

_That would explain why she looked like she was about to faint._ _But_, he frowned, closing his eyes on a weary sigh_, but what does she have to do with Hiro? What happened between them?_

Sitting up, Jack ran a hand through his black locks, his handsome face twisted into a scowl.

_Who gives a shit?_ He thought, growling._ I didn't come here to find out what Hiro did with his life. I came here to avenge him. And avenge him I will._

With that thought in mind, Jack got to his feet and headed to the bathroom, a hot shower and a decent meal the most prevalent thing on him mind.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he closed the door the Lucy's bedroom softly behind him. Erza looked up from her hands as she sat on the couch when he approached, her face grim with worry.

"She's finally asleep," he said, settling next to his teammate with a sigh.

"Did you figure out what scared her so badly?" Erza asked, eyeing Natsu's ragged face and his worried eyes. He met her gaze and his lips turned down in a rare scowl.

"She...thinks she saw the mage that hurt her from our last mission," he told her curtly. When she jerked in surprise, he nodded. "Exactly."

"But I thought you killed him."

"That's the thing," Natsu said, his eyes clouded and filled with conflicting emotion. "I _did_. He was dead when we left, I'm certain of it."

A moment of silence fell between them as Erza contemplated the possibility of a dead mage coming back from the grave. It simply didn't seem to possible. Since she had joined Fairy Tail and even a little before, she had come across all kind of magic, but as far as she knew, once a mage was dead, they _stayed_ dead. Sometimes their magic would linger, depending on their state of mind at the time of their death, but never have a mage been reported coming back to life. It all just seemed so impossible.

"Could it be a mistake?" she asked finally. Natsu leaned back against the back of the couch, his eyes closed. "Do you know if he had a brother or anything?"

Natsu simply shook his head. "I didn't exactly ask about his life story, you know?"

Erza nodded and got to her feet, the air rang with the sound of metal sliding against metal as she straightened her armor. It was time she got to the bottom of this. "Well, I guess all we can do is look into it. No matter what Lucy says, I find it hard to believe that the mage is back to life. There has to be an explanation for this and I'm going to find it." As she spoke, she made her way to the door, but paused with her hand on the handle. Turning to look back at Natsu, who had since sat back up and watched her with dark eyes, she managed a smile for him. "You're not alone in this, Natsu. We all love Lucy and we'll make sure nothing happens to her…_together_."

Natsu gave her a grateful smile and nodded. "Thanks, Erza. I'll meet you at the guild later."

After Erza was gone and it was just Natsu in the darkened living room, he couldn't seem settle his stomach. Despite Erza's adamancy that there had to be a logical explanation, there was something that was bugging him. Something he had scented on Lucy when he had been holding her. He hadn't been sure at the time, but now that he thought back on it, he was almost certain.

Underneath her nature scent and the sour odor of her fear, it had been there. It had been light enough that if Natsu hadn't been as close to Lucy as he had been, he wouldn't have noticed, the dark mage's scent. There was no doubt about it, there was something strange going on and it all revolved around the damn dark mage.

* * *

_(AN: I know, it's been forever since I last updated and I left you guys hanging. Unfortunately, this chapter is even more confusing that the ones before it. It's crazy, this story really seems to have a life of its own. I honestly, when I started this, had no idea that it would turn into this! I really tried to keep it as in character as I could, but with the seriousness of the situation, I made Natsu a little more mature than I usually do. I hope you guys don't totally hate me for this, but I can't seem to stop myself! Thank you to those of you that reviewed, I adore you all!)_

Jane


	12. Chapter 12

**Strength It Takes**

_Chapter Twelve_

* * *

"So, she just…collapsed?" Levy asked hesitantly. Next to her, Erza nodded, her face grim and her arms crossed over her armored chest. Across from them, Natsu sat in subdued silence, his eyes trained on the wall to his left and his lips pressed into a grim line. To his left, Gray looked from Erza to Natsu and back again, concern evident in the rigid set of his shoulders. Master Makarov sat on the surface of the table, his arms and legs crossed and his eyes dark as they stared sightlessly over Levy's head.

Eventually, Erza spoke, breaking the tense silence. "She claims to have seen the dark mage from…from that mission."

Levy's eyes widened and her hands tightened in her lap. She had been briefly filled in the basics of what had happened to Lucy and Natsu on their last missions a few days after their return and Lucy's recovery. When Lucy had recounted the, obviously edited version, of what had happened, Levy had been struck speechless. Ever since Lucy had joined the guild, Levy had come to see her one of the strongest people she had ever known. Perhaps not as physically strong as Natsu or Gray or as talented in battle as Erza, but the strongest when it came to conviction and will. But ever since the _Incident_, as Levy had come to think of it, Lucy hadn't seemed the same. Sure, she still smiled, still tried to laugh like she had before, but it wasn't the _same_. The spark had left Lucy's eyes and her shoulders hadn't been as straight and proud.

Levy had had hope that, with Natsu's help and the support of Fairy Tail, Lucy would return to normal.

Now this had to happen and set all her potential progress back to the beginning.

"I believe her." The declaration was made by Natsu, who had turned to stare at the silent Master. His face was shadowed and his voice a deep rumble, sending chills down Levy's spine. She had only ever encountered this side of Natsu a handful of times and none of them had boded well for the person he perceived to be the enemy. When Natsu was serious, he was very intimidating, to be sure.

"Why is that?" Master Makarov didn't even bat an eye at the defiance in the dragon slayer's voice.

Natsu turned away and looked torn. "Earlier, when I was checking up on her, I smelt something…it smelt like _him_. The dark mage."

Erza's eyes swung to Natsu's face, her face registering her surprise. "But…that's impossible! You killed him, didn't you?"

"I don't get it either, but I know what I smelled. There's no mistake about it," he said firmly, his shoulders tensing further. Gray laid a hand on Natsu's tense shoulder.

"Maybe you were mist-"

Natsu threw off his hand and shook his head roughly. "No. There's no way I could ever forget that bastard's smell. It was him."

Levy's face seemed to twist in confusion for a moment. If the mage was dead, how was it possible that Natsu smelt him on Lucy, only hours after she claims to have seen him? Whatever scent the dark mage had left on Lucy from their missions should have disappeared hours after their encounter, weeks ago. Something nagged the back of her mind, calling to her attention and making her sit up straighter.

"You're sure it was the same scent. The _exact_ same?" Levy asked after a moment of silence. All eyes turned to the script mage but her eyes were trained on the dragon slayer. He nodded strongly.

"Like I said, no mistake about it."

"What are you thinking Levy?" Master Makarov asked gently. Levy shook her head slowly, her eyes narrowed in thought.

"I'm not sure. There are some mages that are capable of bringing the dead back to life, but only their spirits, not the body itself. If that was the case here, Natsu would have smelt the rotting flesh and there wouldn't be any similarity. But maybe…" she trailed off before her eyes widened. Her gaze was sharp when it fell on Natsu again. "Natsu, when you smelled it, did it seem to be coming from a certain part of Lucy? Somewhere on her body?"

Natsu frowned as he thought about it. His face cleared as he nodded slowly. "Yeah, actually. I wasn't sure but…I think it was coming from the bite on her neck."

"Bite?" Gray asked, his brow furrowing. "What bite?"

Natsu's mouth twisted into a look of disgust as he bit out, "The bastard _bit_ her before I got the chance to kill him. Right on her shoulder, by her neck," he lifted his hand to indicate on the curve where his neck met his shoulder. "Last I saw it, it was still pretty nasty looking. But when I asked Lucy about it, she just tried to cover it up and wouldn't answer my questions."

"A bite mark? You're sure it was a bite?" Levy asked urgently. When Natsu only nodded, her face paled and she got to her feet shakily.

"Levy?" Erza asked. "What is it?"

"How was Lucy when you last saw her?"

Natsu got to his feet as well, his gaze trained on Levy's. "She was sleeping. Why? What's wrong?"

Levy bit her lip and ran a hand through her disheveled blue locks, looking unsure. "I'm not entirely sure but…if I am right, then it means that Lucy is in danger."

"In danger?" Natsu asked, leaning forward. "What do you mean?"

"There's a dark magic that is very old that I read about once. It's something that dark mages do when they are about to die or think they are going to die. The Council outlawed it decades ago and destroyed all the material on the ritual, but a few books were left, only two in all of Fiore. It's a transfer of their magic into the body of someone else, preferably another mage but not always, by the exchange of blood. After the dark mage dies, the portion of their magic that was transferred into the other mage's blood slowly begins to eat and chip away at the other mage's magic until…"

"Until what?" Erza asked urgently.

Levy's eyes were troubled when they scanned the faces of everyone gathered. "Until the dark mage has taken full control of the other mage. Essentially turning them _into_ the dark mage."

* * *

_Lucy…Lucy…open your eyes…_

She groaned, her body shivering. She was so _cold_. And she hurt everywhere.

_Lucy…open your eyes…_

Why? It hurt to open her eyes! All she wanted to do was go back to _sleep_. She felt warm when she was sleeping.

_I'll make the pain go away…if you just open your eyes…_

Make the pain go away? If the pain went away she could go back to sleep…Blissful, warm sleep.

_Open your eyes now and the pain will be gone…I promise._

Her chest grew tight as she fought for consciousness. Her eyelids felt as if they were pinned by lead and her eyelashes fluttered as she struggled to do as told.

I can't…too hard…

_Don't you want to sleep? Do this and you can sleep all you want…_

Panting, feeling as though the air was too thin to breathe, Lucy cracked her eyes a sliver. When she wasn't immediately assaulted by light, she opened them a little further until she was staring into a familiar oppressive darkness. She felt her stomach drop and the bitter taste of fear claw its way up her throat.

No…_No_!

She struggled to sit up, to move at all, but every movement sent a wave of white hot pain through her limps and she eventually fell back, panting from the effort. A cold sweat broke out on her brow and her eyes were sightless with panic.

Why couldn't she move? Why did it _hurt_ so bad?

_Let me take control and the pain will go away…and you'll be able to sleep_

Distantly, Lucy felt something cold press against her mind and shivered, her eyes squeezing shut once more. God she hurt so badly! And she was so _tired_…

_Give me control and you can sleep as long as you want…Just let it happen…_

The cold press against her mind increased and a blinding pain shot through her whole body, making her arch and scream.

It hurt! It hurt so badly!

_Don't fight it! _

Her lips trembled and she whimpered, her muscles going slack. As soon as she stopped struggling, she felt the familiar, warm draw of unconsciousness and almost smiled. Sleep…All she wanted to do was sleep…

She heard the sound of deep laughter as a voice crooned in her ear a moment before she knew no more.

_Yes, that's it…Sleep, little one. I will take care of you…_

* * *

_(AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to get this out. For some reason, it just would not cooperate. And I'm still not fully satisfied with how it turned out. But how was it? Was it believeable or was it too far of a stretch? Thank you to those of you that reviewed, your words touch me every time. I adore you all!)_

_Jane_


	13. Chapter 13

**Strength It Takes**

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

Natsu felt his blood freeze in his veins when Levy's words finally registered in his mind.

Lucy…the dark mage…_danger_…

He didn't have to think about it as he surged to his feet and darted out of the guild. He ignored the cries from his friends as they called after him. All that he could think of was that Lucy was in danger. She was in danger and he _might not be in time_. Lucy was in danger and he hadn't been able to prevent it_ again_.

His feet carried him faster than he could ever remember. He blocked out the world around him. Distantly, he heard the flap of Happy's wings as he struggled to keep up and the sound of his own raspy breathing. But none of it mattered. All that mattered was Lucy.

Soon, he found himself at her front door and banging his fist frantically. Normally, he wouldn't have any qualms about simply letting himself in, but a small part of him just hoped that she was still sleeping and would soon get up, grumpy and rumpled, to yell at him for waking her up. But one answered his frantic knocks and he couldn't hear any movement in the apartment.

_She must still be sleeping…she was exhausted._

Deciding he would deal with her anger later, Natsu lit one finger and quickly melted the lock in the door and it swung open soundlessly. Darting into the apartment, Natsu felt his nose burning, searching for the scent he would never forget. The whole apartment smelled of her, but none of it was fresh in the living room. His feet carried him toward her bedroom and he felt himself freeze.

Her door was ajar and he could see inside. Lucy wasn't in bed. Nor was she in the bathroom. Nor was she in the living room or kitchen. She wasn't in the apartment at all.

His heart pounded in his ears as he drowned out the sound of a worried Happy and the pounding footsteps that alerted him to the rest of his friend's arrival behind him. All he could hear was his own ragged breathing and the absence of a familiar heartbeat.

"Natsu? Natsu!"

Finally, the Dragon Slayer looked up from staring blankly at Lucy's empty bed to see Happy's worried face hovering in front of him. His lips parted and his panic finally formed words.

"She…she's gone. Lucy's gone."

* * *

Jack jumped and cursed when a knock at his hotel door sounded. Immediately, his green eyes narrowed in suspicion and he felt his hand slip under his pillow to the knife he often stashed there. A lifetime of being hunted and running for his life had ingrained paranoia into his very being. He had told no one he knew where he was going and what he was doing except for his uncle and it was unlikely that whoever was on the other side of that door was friendly.

Smoothly and gracefully rolling to his feet, he clutched the knife hilt in his fist until his knuckles turned white and evened out his breathing as he crept to the door. Ducking his head he looked into the peep hole in his door and what he found made his shoulders tense even further. Briefly, he considered simply not answering, but his curiosity won out.

Leaving the chain engaged, he pulled the door open a crack, enough to catch sight of the person on the other side.

With her hands on her curvy hips and a sharp smirk on her plump lips, stood the girl from downtown the other day. He opened his mouth to say something, but paused when he caught sight of her eyes. Instead of the wide and frightened brown he had encountered the day before, a sharp, familiar green twinkled back at him.

Scowling, he clutched his knife at his side, ready to strike it need be.

"What do you want?"

The girl shifted on her feet with a scoff, brushing her hair off her shoulder in a move of arrogance.

"Honestly, Jack. Is that anyway to greet your long lost brother?"

Jack narrowed his eyes and spit out. "What the fuck are you spouting, bitch? My brother is dead, or didn't your fuck buddy the Salamander tell you? And last I checked, he didn't have a pair of tits."

She rolled her green eyes and huffed again. "Honestly, how is even possible that we are related? Haven't you ever heard of Magical Affiliation?"

Jack felt himself grow still and his eyes grew cold. "How the fuck did you hear about that?"

The girl's lips turned down into a scowl and her green eyes flashed with impatience. "I was there when our father told us about it, you idiot. You were around ten and I was six. He sat us down and gave us that big old dusty book and forced us to read and memorize the process of it and other Dark Magics. Or has your memory gone hazy in your old age?"

Jack scowled. "I'm only twenty seven, you dick." But he felt his shoulders loosening marginally and carefully studied the woman's pretty features. More importantly, he studied her green eyes. Eyes that were exact replicas of his own and his brother's. "That really you, Hiro?"

She spread her arms out at her sides and smirked. "The one and only. Do you like my new look?" She gave a sassy twirl and flip of her hair.

"Kind of freaking me out, to be honest. Couldn't you have picked a girl with smaller tits?"

She shrugged and her eyes turned a little serious. "You going to let me in or what?"

Against his better judgment, Jack found himself tucking his knife away into the waistband of his jeans and unlocking the chain to swing the door open fully. The woman's pretty features twisted into a familiar look of arrogance that Jack could remember seeing his younger brother wearing when something went in his favor. Those familiar green eyes twinkled up at him and Jack couldn't stop himself from smirking back.

"So I hear you were stupid enough to get yourself killed, little bro. What's up with that? Didn't I teach you anything?"

She huffed and pushed past him. "Don't remind me. The little pink hair shit was more powerful than I thought at first. I let my guard down to have fun with this piece," he gestured to the girl who he was currently controlling, "and he got all pissed. Beat me to the ground, to be honest. But not before I completed the exchange," she smirked.

Jack shook his head. "You idiot. Didn't I tell you to never underestimate your opponent?"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Quit lecturing me, already. I don't have much time before the girl starts fighting back and I don't have enough of a hold to keep her under."

Jack sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs by the bed while Hiro settled on the edge of the bed, the girl's face serious. "Okay. What's the plan?"

Her face morphed into an expression of such malice that Jack had trouble not flinching. "I plan on wiping out all of that little guild using this girl's body. I'll make them watch as their teammates are killed one by one by someone they all loved. They won't be able to stand it. It'll be beautiful."

Jack felt unease slide down his spine and couldn't quite hide his frown. Since when had his mischievous little brother turned into such a blood thirsty killer? When did his pranks stop being innocent and started being mean? Where was the little brother that he had left behind all those years ago?

_He…changed…He wasn't the same…_

* * *

"What's the plan?" Erza asked, her arms crossed over her armored chest.

Natsu scowled and shot to his feet. They were all gathered in Lucy's small living room and Natsu had to stop himself from just pushing past them and going out to search for Lucy.

"The plan is, we go out and _find her_," he growled, pacing back and forth, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Happy perched on the arm of the couch and watched him worriedly, wringing his small paws.

"You can't just go tearing out into the town, Natsu. She could be anywhere. We don't need to be scaring the public," Erza stated, never taking her eyes off of his tense form. She could practically feel his frame vibrating with his desire to simply tear into something. Lucy was precious to all of them, but not nearly as much as she was to Natsu. To Natsu, she was the world and the fact that he hadn't simply took off testified to just how much he cared about her. He knew that a plan was needed if they were to find Lucy before she got hurt. But his patience could only be stretched so far and it was beginning to fray.

"I could sniff her out. I would be able to find her scent anywhere," Natsu said, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest and glaring a hole into the floor at his feet.

"True, but she could have been gone hours and there are many citizens in Magnolia. Her scent could be gone already."

Natsu opened his mouth to object, insulted, when they heard the sound of footsteps at the door. They all tensed and listened to the sound of fumbling before a familiar voice cursed.

"What the hell happened to my _lock_?"

Natsu moved first, yanking the door open and enveloping the surprised blond into his arms with a relieved shudder.

"Lucy. You're okay!"

She squeaked in his arms. "Natsu! Put me down!"

Too relieved to care if she was irritated with him, he simply held her closer and breathed in her scent and the basked in the feel of her warm and _unharmed_ in his arms. She must have felt him shaking the slightest bit with how close they were pressed together because she stopped struggling and pressed her hands against his chest.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

Finally setting her down, he scowled down at her, his eyebrows slamming together. "What's wrong? You went missing! We couldn't find you anywhere! Where were you?"

She frowned at him and her gaze fell sightlessly to his chest. Absently, her fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt. "I…I don't know. I can't remember."

* * *

_(AN: I know it's been forever since I updated and I hope you guys aren't too upset at me. Hopefully, this story will be finished soon. I have the end already vaguely planned in my head and if work and school allow, it will be done soon. I know that I have been forgetting Happy in most of the chapters and I'm sorry about that. I'm going to go back and write him in where I can. For some reason, I just kept forgetting the little guy. If I do it again, please remind me and I'll correct it. I hope this chapter isn't too awful, as I'm just starting to get back into the swing of writing again. Thank you to those of you that stuck it out this long, I adore you all!)_

Jane


End file.
